


Metronome

by KittyCarmine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCarmine/pseuds/KittyCarmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted Eric at work. Written during a Shinigami Scribblings session. Prompt: Metronome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metronome

Gods, he needed a cigarette.

The reaper sighed as his appointment reset the metronome again and the agonised sounds of amateur violin murdered the night air anew. How many times had he heard the screams now?

Eric swore when he caught himself pacing in time to the thrice-damned beat and decided then and there to stop the staccato.

_Peace..._

That was such a sloppy strike.

Eric arranged the extra body under its former tutor and casually tipped the lantern over to shatter and burn on the floor before he removed a crumpled scrap of paper from his pocket.

"One hundred..."


End file.
